


Those People | Malec AU

by clevercumbercookie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Magnus Bane, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevercumbercookie/pseuds/clevercumbercookie
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is a young Manhattan painter with goals that are put to the test when he decides to act upon his having feeling for his long-standing friend Magnus Bane and the difficult situation surrounding him.





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: So I’m writing this fic that places Alec as Charlie, and Magnus as Sebastian inside the universe of one of my favorite movies: "Those People". It follows the general path of the movie, aside form some changes that I will be making. I’m also keeping some of the dialogue because the original words are very important sometimes.

August 

Alec has loved art for as long as he could remember. Maybe it was the idea of creating his own hands, maybe it was the feeling of the brush against the canvas when he painted. Most likely it was both. His mother had always supported him in everything, but Alec knew that money was going to be an issue if he was going to get into art school. As a kid his family never had much money, not like they have much now either but they can live comfortably. Imagine the excitement when he got accepted into New York Academy of Art with a partial scholarship.

Ever since that day Alec worked to the most of his ability to make sure he proved himself worthy of being there. It has taken hours upon hours of sitting in front of blank canvases and countless sketchbooks but he was finally getting to the final stages of his studies. In a year time he would be finishing his thesis and starting his life as a true artist. 

The only thing standing between him and his dream right now is the presentation of his most recent piece. The professor had instructed him to try and get a self-portrait done, and he had really tried. He threw away two of them and ripped one by poking the paintbrush into it. He didn’t even consider that event to be possible until it had actually happened. Instead of doing as told he once again portrayed his dearest friend. 

He stepped into the class, knowing that Mr. Fell was going to want him to be the first to exhibit his creation, and placed his 1.20x1.50 painted canvas in front of the room. Alec took a deep breath and thought to himself remember about the turtle. 

Mr. Fell came into the room and said loud enough for everyone to hear, “Alec you go first. Shocker though Alec and began his over practiced introduction. 

“I’ve been thinking a lot about this book that I read in college. It’s a story about a boy. He’s the reclusive son of this disgraced noble family, and buys a turtle. But he thinks that the turtle shell is too plain, so he has it covered with jewels, diamonds, sapphires, rubies. And it’s beautiful, but- um”, he can feel himself stumbling upon words a little more each second that passes. “the weight of the turtle’s shell is so heavy that it kills the turtle…” he looks around to try and register people’s reaction, but only truly cares about the professor’s. “crushed under the weight of the ornamentation. And it’s not the turtle’s fault.” He concluded with a short sight. 

Feeling awkward as ever he glanced at Mr. Fell on more time before turning around to reveal the painting that is sitting behind him facing the wall. He took another deep breath just to make sure he was breathing before finally showing everyone his work. Alec was really proud of this one, he had really put an effort into the color and paid a lot of attention to detail. Although, what he liked the most about it was the fact that it embodied what he wanted his personal style to be. 

It was the painting of a man sitting in his bed. Legs covered by a comforter embellished with jewels of various colors and sizes. The different precious rocks shinning so much brighter than the dark setting that surrounded the handsome man. His head rested against the headboard, bare chest, and in the back you can see a started bottle of wine. There is no shame in his expression, rather the face of someone full of expectations, he did look sad though. 

“That’s the Bane boy again, isn’t it? Alec’s stomach sank a little bit at that with shame, even if he knew this was coming. “I thought you were gonna try a self-portrait this time, Alec.” He stared at the floor for a couple of second before opening his mouth to speak, but gives up on that idea as quickly as it comes because he had no real argument to make. So he just shoots a small smile towards Mr. Fell and steps off the “stage”. 

As he waited for the rest of the class to present their artwork he drifted off in his own mind. It wasn’t that he didn't care about his classmates work, it just kind of happened sometimes. He was thinking about the events of earlier that same day when Alec when to Magnus Bane’s apartment for the morning. Alec and him had been friends for almost fifteen years and there wasn’t a day that went by that he wasn’t thankful for his friendship with Magnus. 

The song Major General by Gilbert and Sullivan was playing and they both sang along to the overly fast lyrics of the classic. They both sat on the floor in indian position facing each other at a meter’s distance. The light coming from the window lit his olive skin beautifully as he stared intently at Alec, waiting for him to lose the sing-off once again. 

“ I'm very good at integral and differential calculus;

I know the scientific names of beings animalculous:

In short, in matters vegetable, animal, and mineral,

I am the very model of a modern Major-General.” 

Alec could feel himself already getting behind by milliseconds and stumbling slightly upon words. 

“In short, in matters vegetable…” And fuck he lost again. Magnus’ laughter filled the room as he moved rolled backwards with his legs sticking up into the air before rolling back up and standing. Alec, of course, laughed along with him as acceptance of his undeniable defeat. 

Magnus got really close to Alec’s face and said as he recovered from his short laugh fit, “I don’t know why you even bother, Alexander. You haven’t won in fifteen years.” and continued on his way to fix himself a drink. It was true, he hadn’t won their silly game in a really long time, but Alec was okay with it because winning made Magnus happy and that was all he truly wanted. For his dear Magnus to be happy.


	2. September - Part 1

September 

Alec woke up to the sound of his phone ringing persistently. It was 6:00 in the morning and he decided to just ignore it. It was too early on a Saturday to be bothered. The ringing finally stopped and Alec snuggled back into the warmth of his bed to fall asleep again until it was absolutely necessary for him to wake up. With his crazy art school hours he had to cherish the few extra hours of sleep he got on weekends. 

The phone started ringing again. Alec could almost hear it getting louder by the second. He plopped the excess covers that he was hugging over his head and sighed audibly. He stretched his hand to grab the phone and put it to his ear without reading who exactly was torturing him so early. “Hello” he said groggily. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” the words exploded out of the phone speakers in the much familiar voice of Magnus Bane. “I can’t believe you didn’t answer my first call Alexander. Tell me please that no one beat me to it.” He said, in a way more decent tone of voice. 

“Beat you?” Asked Alec being honestly confused about whatever was going on. 

Magnus sighed deeply, “To wish you a happy birthday dear, was I the first?” Alexander considered that for a second. He had completely forgotten his birthday was that day, hadn’t had time to think about it really. “Oh, Alec, you forgot it again didn’t you? Gooood, what would you do without me?” Alec could almost feel the radiant smile that Magnus must’ve had on his face. 

“Thank you Mags, and yes… You were the first one. Is this number 12 already?” Alec rubbed his eyes to squeeze the sleep out of them completely. 

“13 actually. Anyways, be at my apartment by 8. Formal attire. Jacket and tie, no less.” Magnus said those last few words with a tone of finality. Alec quickly assured him he would be there on time before his friend hang up the phone and he was left on his own again. It has been 13 birthdays that Magnus had been the first one to wish him a happy birthday, it was almost a ritual that became even more important now that Alec kept forgetting it. 

The rest of the day went as birthdays usually go. His mother came in around 9 to wish him a wonderful day. Later Isabelle, his sister, also came around to drop off a box with a new bow tie for whatever Magnus was planning for the evening, and mock-reluctantly wished Alec a happy one year closer to death too. He got a couple of calls from friends and kept getting facebook notifications about people commenting on his timeline. The usual birthday thing basically. 

Maryse, Alec’s mother, made him breakfast in bed that consisted of a tower of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream that he gladly devoured and thanked for. Even though he thoroughly enjoyed being pampered, all he could think about was what the hell Magnus had planned. Specifically why the hell he had to wear a suit. 

As the day grew older and the night started creeping in Alec began slowly getting ready. He took a long, warm bath with Elvis as his companion. He shaved his face and put on his suit. It was already 7:30, and the traffic in New York, as always, was insane. So he headed out with a kiss at his mother’s cheek and Isabelle’s gift in hand. 

__

Magnus had been moving around like crazy trying to get everything as tidy as he could. After his father’s arrest he barely had money to pay the maid half days. Dorothea loved Magnus, and he knew that, but she couldn’t work for free. She had her own household to maintain. She was kind enough to accept coming in sometimes to help him wash his clothes and clean the things that Magnus couldn’t. She had also been theaching him how to do all those things so that in time he would be able to do them on his own. 

He had called Simon, one of his friends, in to help him make a banner for Alec’s birthday. Alec was his best friend and he had promised himself he would make each one the best. So far, he thought he had kept his promise. It was already 6:26 p.m. and Simon hadn’t arrived, Magnus began to worry, but he tried to keep himself busy. Surely Simon was just caught in the Manhattan traffic. 

A couple of minutes later he heard the door click open and someone rushing into the apartment. “Hey Magnus, sorry I’m a bit late. Traffic. Ran the last mile or so.” he said rushedly through ragged breaths, with a crooked smile on his face. “Let’s begin then? Don’t want Alec walking in mid banner-making, do we?” Magnus cared for Simon deeply, and right in that moment, for some odd reason, he really felt like he had the best friends he could ever ask for. 

“Of course we don’t. Shall we?” he turned around and walked into what used to be his father’s office where he had put the blank banner and paints, and of course, glitter. They spent 20 minutes debating about how much glitter was appropriate for a gay man’s banner. Simon arguing that Alec wasn’t the glitter type, and Magnus retorting that everyone was the glitter type. Finally they agreed that there was going to be shimmer on the banner, but that Simon would decide upon where it was appropriate. 

“Do we have a deal, mags?” Simon said sternly. 

Magnus rolled his eyes all the way back, looked at the time, 6:49, and got up. “Okay you boring brute, I have to get ready, it’s your lucky day!” he said, singing those last few words as he walked away from a pursed-lipped Simon. 

He put the chronometer at exactly one hour and got to work. It took time to look fabulous and Magnus always did. He began with a cold shower and his best smelling shampoo, special days like these called for the best products. Plus, he knew that Alec loved the smell of it, green tea and sandalwood. Alexander himself had bought it for him one time in this sketchy handmade care products shop downtown. Every christmas he received a bottle along with whatever else he had gotten Magnus. 

By the time he was applying the final touches of glitter he still had ten minutes to go. This was a record for Magnus, specially these days. Izzy and Clary had already gotten there a couple of minutes ago, and he had instructed for them to serve themselves a drink. Not like he had to do that at all because they knew the drill. Magnus didn’t like leaving the apartment as of late, so the nights in with his friends had become more and more frequent. Alec kept saying it wasn’t healthy for him, but Magnus didn’t care. The last time he had been out it was disastrous, he really didn’t want to risk it.

He hit the STOP button on the phones chronometer and walked out of the bathroom. Alec would be arriving any time now. “Magnus!” yelled Isabelle from the sofa next to the very dramatic throne he had put in the middle of the living room for the specific occasion. “I bought Alec a new bowtie, I think you’ll really like it.” she said with a glass of wine dangling from her fingers lazily. 

“Just like me, you have the best taste Iz. Too bad your dear brother didn’t get those genetics.” he retorted laughing a little bit at his own joke, Isabelle stretching her hand for Magnus to grab. They both walked to the balcony where Clary and Simon were talking. Presumably about Magnus since they got pretty quiet when they walked in. Isabelle kissed Simon’s cheek and offered the rest of her wine, which he gladly accepted. “We should get inside, Alec must be close by.” Said Magnus, and so they did. 

As if it was coordinated Alec came up the elevator right as the friends walked back inside. The moment the birthday boy put a foot inside the apartment madness began. They drank champagne out of the bottle and sang at the top of there lungs to Frank Sinatra and Michael Jackson. Clary was on DJ duty, but honestly they all had the same taste in music… Specially when drunk. At around 10 they were already wobbling about and so Magnus decided it was time for a game. “I want to take Alexander Lightwood to trial.” He said a little louder than the rest of the people in the room. They all went silent for a second and then smiled to each other before bursting into cheer of agreeance. 

This was their favorite game of all. They would ridiculously accuse one of the group and send them to a mock trial. One being the defendant, another the accusing, another the judge (usually Magnus) and lastly the one person jury. Today Isabelle was accusing Alec, while Clary defended and Simon sat as the jury. Magnus sat on his throne, with the birthday banner behind him as the judge of Alec’s fate. 

Isabelle stood straight as she got into character, “Today we are overseeing the case of Alexander Lightwood. Today 26 years old, quite good looking and tall. He has an eye for the arts, but never really had a boyfriend. Can’t cook either. As it comes, we have the case of a man who is studying books way more than boys.” Through Izzy’s case Alec was looking at her, but Magnus kept his eyes only on him. He had a way of looking incredibly handsome in a suit ,without looking one bit arrogant. Magus loved that about his best friend. 

By time Isabelle had finished talking, and clary was halfway through defending Alec, Magnus interrupted by standing up. “The judge has reached a verdict! I declare Alec… GUILTY!” He said, sitting back down while everyone screamed and dramatically reacted to the outcome of the trail. Clary was crying on the floor while Isabelle celebrated by downing Simon’s glass of champagne. In the middle of all the melodrama Magnus took a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret. “NO!” he yelled. Everyone went silent and stared. 

Simon has his hands on Alec’s wrists as if he was cuffing him. “Ouuuuuh” said Simon in anticipation. The noise only audible because of the sudden silence. 

“After reviewing the case, I hereby sentence Mr. Lightwood to reside here, with me, indefinitely.” Magnus made sure to be staring at Alec, and just at Alec, as he said that. Even though he tried to keep his tone and expression as unbothered as possible, he couldn’t help but feel like his desperation was noticeable. He wanted Alec to say yes so bad, days where getting lonely and dark in the apartment. It was only good when his best friend was with him. 

Alec looked shock, but not as if he didn’t want to move in, just genuinely surprised about the request. That had to be a good sign, right? “Are we still playing the game?” asked Alec innocently, eyes darting all over the place landing every so often at Magnus’. Knowing that Alec needed the answer Magnus bent down to be at his eye level, as he was sitting on a chair. 

“You’re my best friend Alec, I need you.” And with that Alec’s expression changed. It wasn’t pity in his eyes, never that. He had a look of concern, understanding, and compassion. As to shield the conversation from other’s ears Alec bent forward a little bit and looked right into Magnus’ eyes. 

“I mean… I’m always here anyway… what’s the difference?” Manus could see from the corner of his eye his other friends shuffling behind Alec, probably throwing looks at each other. Having a silent conversation, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was Alec to say yes, that’s what mattered. He needed Alec with him because when he wasn’t around it was like being lost at sea, water slowly making it’s way to his lungs. 

He looked down for long seconds before looking back up and mouthing, barely whispering, “please”. 

“I’ll think about it.” said Alec softly, grabbing Magnus’ hands, “if you come out tonight.” Magnus really didn’t want to, but if this was Alec’s condition… so be it. So he made a face of complete exasperation, grabbed his sunglasses, and led the gang out the door.


	3. September - Part 2

The group walked down the streets of manhattan on a mission. They were looking for a gay hole in the wall. Since it was Alec’s birthday it only made sense that the bar they attended to went along with him. Magnus was on his own, while Isabelle and Simon bickered and Clary and Alec walked together. Clary, who was basically hanging from Alec's arm, whispered in his ear. “Don't do it Alec, you'll just be torturing yourself.” Alec raised his eyebrows quizzically. “Nothing has ever happened between the two of you, there's no reason for it to be that way now.” And with that she let go of Alec and want to grab at Izzy. 

Clary wasn't exactly wrong. After years of crushing on his handsome best friend, nothing had happened. In reality, Alec had never really attempted to be more romantic or seductive around Magnus, he was terrified of doing something wrong. People often misunderstood their relationship for a romantic one, which they both laughed about often… but deep down Alec hoped that, like himself, Magnus didn't think the idea to be ridiculous. 

They had spent so much time together that Alec was sure that no one knew him like Magnus did, and the other way around. They had spent whole nights together in bed, wide awake. When they were little Magnus would comfort Alec, soothed him to sleep; these days it was the other way around. Truly, Alec thought, they were perfect for each other. At least Magnus was perfect for him. 

He had drifted off into his own mind for a bit when Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s and pulled him to the side. “Come on, I like this one. If you let go of me I swear I'll never forgive you.” He was pointing to a hole in the wall that had a sign above it that read “Pianist’s Cave”. And so they quickly shuffled in, being too cold to object to anything at the moment. 

The air inside the bar was light and joyful. Some man was playing the piano wonderfully while a dark-skinned young woman sang at a pitch that Alec only wished he could achieve. As soon as they were all inside Magnus already had an eye on a handsome young man. He had dark hair and tan skin. He had that Latin American vibe to him that always seemed to lure Magnus in for a taste. This made Alec wish he wasn't so pale. Just like that his friend let go of his arm to chase after the man, Alec missed the warmth of the proximity already. 

Magnus turned around and mouthed at the group with raised eyebrows under his sunglasses, “HOT” and chased after the guy. Alec, in order to ignore the flirtatious movements between the two, walked straight to the piano. As he walked by Magnus and his chew toy he caught him saying some things in Spanish. He was right… 

When he got to his destination, oddly enough, Magnus had gone after him. Magnus bent on the top of the piano and said audibly over the noise of the bar. “Hey, hello. For my dear friend’s birthday I would like you to play ‘Modern Major General’ by Gilbert and Sullivan.” He bit his lower lip and adjusted his sunglasses as he turned around. 

The pianist, clearly unamused by Magnus’ attitude, smiled and said, “I don't know it man, sorry.” Magnus quickly turned back to him and for a brief moment looked almost enraged. In a split second he composed himself and laughed. 

“I'm gonna go get a drink,” he announced walking away from the scene. The rest of the group followed behind him while Alec threw an apologetic look at the pianist who looked astonished at Magnus’ reaction. 

“Hey. I'm Raj.” He said softly after they had all left.

“Hi” Alec greeted awkwardly. “I um- should probably…” he gestured towards his group of drunk friends. 

“Where are you going? Raj looked down at the piano keys. “You are very handsome.” He looked up to see Alec’s reaction.

He couldn't believe this man. He could feel himself blushing slightly. “You can't just say that to people!” He laughed nervously. 

“No?” 

“No!” 

“Why not?”

“I mean..-”

Raj interrupted. “Thank you?” Alec swallowed hard at that. He should've said thank you. “So what's your move? When you see a boy you like.” 

Alec released a nervous laugh again. “ uh… well I… I pine, from afar. I'm a piner.” Raj smiled brightly at him. 

“I can see that, you know? Alec blushed and laughed. Genuinely this time. And in the background he could feel his friends staring at the whole ordeal. He could even hear Magnus hooting. He pretended to not notice and bent over the piano. 

“So… how long have you been playing?” Asked Alec, mainly just going with the flow of him, partly because this Indian man was quite handsome. 

Right when Raj was about to answer Magnus came from behind him. “What's going on here? Trying to score some downtown pianist? Alexander Lightwood! Are you even allowed to take men home yet?” Alec stood there in embarrassment. Of course he could what was Magnus even talking about? 

“Magn-” he got interrupted by Raj. 

“What?” He seemed overly annoyed by Magnus. 

Magnus put a hand in the air, dismissing Raj completely. “Come on. Let's get out of here.” He said walking towards the door, pulling Alec by the sleeve. 

“Now?” Asked Alec, a little disappointed since they had been there barely 15 minutes. 

“Yes now. I'm over it, Alec. Let's go.” Magnus’ voice was flat. Alec knew he had to go with him. He turned to Raj. 

“Sorry. I guess I should…-” 

“Stay?” Alec gave him an apologetic look and let himself be pulled by Magnus. Raj just shook his head and got back to playing. 

As they walked out of the bar Alex noticed that the ceiling was lit by colorful Christmas lights that were ordered to look like a huge pride flag. It looked pretty neat… and maybe, just maybe, it was a sign. 

The walk back to the apartment consisted of everyone asking about ”Raj The Pianist” and drunk wobbling. Alec would be lying if he said he wasn't slightly mooning over the cute Indian musician. 

They were about 50 meters away from  
The building entrance when a swarm of paparazzi jumped out of nowhere. “Oh fuck” Alec though. Instinctively getting a hold of Magnus who was crouching to hide from the flashes. 

“Okay guys! That's enough. Let him pass!” Simon sounded angry. He walked in front of them to try and shove the photographers away. 

“Where were you tonight, Mr. Bane?” 

“Whose money are you spending, Magnus?” 

“You knew about the stolen money didn't you?” 

The questions flew left and right. Even Alec was getting dizzy and they weren't even meant for him. They ran the last few meters and squeezed inside. The cameras still blazing, trying to get one last shot. Isabelle pressed the elevator button persistently, more out of anxiety than anything else. Alec looked over at Magnus with concern, he was cleaning what seemed to be someone's spit from his cheek with the sleeve of his jacket frantically. Alec grabbed his hand to keep him from hurting himself with the cufflinks. Finally, the elevator opened and Magnus walked in. Signaling for his friends to stay out. And so they did. 

“Never again.” He said grimly as the elevator doors closed. 

The four of them stared at each other, knowing that what came next was not going to be pretty.   
__

Magnus was using every ounce of self-control that he had left to keep from bursting into tears inside the elevator. He had the dignity to keep himself composed outside the closed doors of his apartment. He remembered how Alec had held his hand to keep keep him from stabbing his cufflink into his cheek. Alexander was so caring and kind, Magnus really didn’t deserve him one bit. With the thought of his friend in mind he took off the metal pieces from his shirt and put them inside the pocket of his jacket. Alec wouldn’t be pleased if he came back to him being harmed. 

The elevator door opened and Magnus walked into his apartment dragging his feet one after the other, trying to convince himself that the next would be the last until he reached his living room where the mess of the evening was posing for him. He picked up a half full bottle of champagne. “Happy birthday, dear Alexander” and with that he downed whatever was left. He then sat on his throne, having pulled the banner down to fold it neatly on his lap, and cried. He cried for what seemed like hours, and when the sun started to go up he grabbed a bottle of whiskey, a glass, some ice, and took it all with him to the bathroom upstairs. 

As he climbed his way there Magnus kept thinking about the night before. While Alec had been flirting with some ransom trashy dude, Magnus had gotten recognized by the owner. The rest of his friend’s had been with him, and Isabelle was quick to defend him, but it still hurt like hell. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t torturing himself about it. 

When they all went for a drink Magnus had been the one to order first, “Whiskey please, straight up.” he kept his eyes on Alec, who seemed really entertained by this unknown pianist. When the bartender didn’t answer both Isabelle and him turned questioningly. The man grabbed the bottle and stared right at Magnus with hate in his eyes. 

“Get out of here, Bane.” and he walked away to serve someone else.

“Woah. What is your problem?” asked Isabelle, clearly just wanting to provoke. 

The bartender scoffed, “We don't serve criminals here.” 

“Excuse me?” Now Isabelle was really gonna give him hell. When she was about to start yelling she realized Magnus had fled and it was Clary who was pulling at her arm, urging her to let it be. 

That’s when they went looking for Alex, because if Magnus was honest, he knew this was going to happen. The encounter with the paparazzi just made it worse, and his anxiety was flaring. Now that he was sitting in his underwear inside his green marble covered bathroom all he wanted to do was disappear for awhile. At least until Alexander would come back to him. He stayed there all day. At some point in the late afternoon Simon and Isabelle came to check up on him, but he was showering, so they just let him be. An hour after they had arrived they started knocking again. All he could do was lay on the cold marble and tell them to go away. Thankfully, they didn’t. Isabelle had to write an article for her part time job at vogue, so it was Simon who stayed by Magnus’ door in case anything happened. 

“Hey buddy, I have to go work in a couple of minutes. Do you need anything? Why don’t you come out of there and eat something?” suggested Simon, who knew that even though he was still on time, he couldn’t stay much longer. “Do you want me to call Alec?” he tried. Silence. “Magnus come on. Talk to me, what do you need? Do you need Alec to come by?” He heard shuffling, and suddenly the door creaked open, just enough for Simon to see his friend’s disheveled hair and sunglass covered eyes. He just nodded and closed again. “Alright, I’ll call him, but you have to come out of there and eat something.” Silence again. Then the water was running. 

Simon tried calling the older Lightwood, but there was no answer. He texted him, but he wouldn’t read them either. “Damnit Alec, he need you!” said Simon under his breath, making sure that Magnus wouldn't hear him. He glanced at his watch and acknowledged that he’d be late for his shift. He had never been late, so he hoped they wouldn’t hold it against him this once. The restaurant owners were quite nice, so everything would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. I swear the kudos and comments are the best motivators ever so please keep doing that. 
> 
> I'm updating a lot right now because my creative juices are overflowing, lets hope I can keep it that way. 
> 
> One last thing, my tumblr blog is @theclevercumbercookie, so if you ever want to talk to me or anything go check it out :) 
> 
> Enjoy!!


	4. September - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY IM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT IM BACK. 
> 
> Kudos and comments = love so please do that. 
> 
> Love you all, and I hope you like this!!!!

Alec wanted very desperately to be with Mangus right now, but his mother had asked him to got to church with her that Sunday. He had promised he would weeks ago, and there was no getting out of it. Alec was very used to the whole church environment, even if he wasn’t that much of a religious man. He believed in something… or someone way up there, but not necessarily categorized himself as a Christian or anything. 

Either way he had made a promise, and he kept his promises. Most of the time Alec just imitated what his mother did, because otherwise he wasn't completely sure of what do, or when. Suddenly in the middle of a silent prayer he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He tried to ignore it but it kept ringing. 

“Who is calling you during mass?” Asked Maryse annoyed slightly. Alec pulled his phone out and saw it was Simon. It was probably about Magnus. He had promised, along with alec’s sister, to check up on Magnus since Alec couldn't.

“It's Magnus.” He whispered, putting his phone back in his pocket. 

“Oh, poor thing, I still can’t believe his father.” Maryse said apologetically. Magnus’ father was never too close to Magnus himself, and had this strange, and kind of scary, feel to him. As a kid, Alec was always intimidated by him. 

Suddenly his phone buzzed again, and he could feel people around him getting annoyed. He shifted uncomfortably.   
“So how is he?” asked his mother, she truly cared for Magnus, even if sometimes she couldn’t stand his personality. Alec thought about his answer for a moment. Magnus wasn’t okay and he was really worried lately. 

“I just worry about him when he’s alone.” Alec shook his head slightly, thinking of that distinct possibility he didn’t dare to mention. “He asked me to move in with him, mom.” Fearful, he turned to see Maryse’s expression. He wasn’t surprised by the unamusement in her face. 

“Are you crazy?” A woman shushed them, “You have got to move past this, this is not healthy. There, I’ve said it.” She finished. Alec knew she didn’t mean to offend him or anything, so he didn’t take offence, but he still didn’t know what to do. Magnus was his best friend after all. 

Everyone suddenly stood up, and so did Alec. Even though he had no idea what was happening since he spaced out thinking. His phone was ringing again, it took him a split second to decide that he had to leave. He kissed his mother’s cheek and left with an “I’m sorry”. She didn’t even try to stop his son. 

He headed out of the church respectfully, but as soon as he put a foot outside he was running. Simon had called him a 13 times, that is way too many times. What if something had happened and he wasn’t there? What if he could’ve stopped it? His legs started moving faster with every thought. He had to get to Magnus right now. The lights of the restaurants, cars, and shops started to mix together in a blur, his mind was clouded with a million different thoughts, he could feel panic building up. 

Finally, he spotted the building and ran even faster, he didn’t think he could at that point but he tried anyway. They opened the door for him and he pressed the elevator button harder than it was necessary, uselessly urging it to come down faster. It seemed as if every second got longer. What if he was too late? 

Ding. 

The elevator door opened and he stepped it, attacking the buttons once again and trying to remember how to breathe. He wasn’t any help to Magnus like this. 

When he reached the top he got off the elevator and rushed through the penthouse. He bumped into Izzy, who was holding a cup of coffee close to her chest. “Where is he? Please tell me he’s not up on the rooftop.” Alec said rapidly. 

“Relax big brother, he’s in the bathroom. And, before you panic, I made sure there weren’t any potentially dangerous objects in there.” she said with a warm smile. Alec kissed her forehead and thanked her before going up the stairs to Magnus’s bathroom. Simon was waiting for him there. 

“Oh, Alec! Thank God. My shift started a half hour ago. I have to get downtown to the restaurant.” Said Simon, grabbing his backpack to leave. 

“How long has he been in there?” Alec asked worriedly. simon was about to answer when a voice came from the closed bathroom door. 

“Alec?” Magnus’ voice sounded raspy. He had been crying. 

-

Hearing Alec’s voice compelled Magnus to open the door, knowing that his friend would see right through him. He was wearing nothing but his underwear and sunglasses on his face. Trying to hide the crying more from himself than anyone else. He cleared his throat and said, “Sorry, I was fixing the sink.” As if Alec would believe him. 

“Yeah, and a drink?,” asked Alec. He was honestly a little annoyed by this, but it also broke his heart. 

“Yeah, well, Mother took all the Xanax with her to Jackson Hole last month.” Magnus answered, downing the rest of the whiskey in his glass. Alec stretched his hand out slowly to take off the sunglasses that Magnus obviously didn’t need. Magnus felt exposed, he knew his eyes were terribly irritated from both the alcohol and the crying. “Simon, you want to be a dear and get me some more whiskey?” He tried, keeping his eyes on the floor so Alec wouldn’t see him. Simon just looked at Alec, turned around and left. Magnus couldn’t say he wasn’t relieved they were alone now. 

Suddenly he could feel tears in his eyes, so he rubbed them off with the back of his hand and turned to the bathroom sink. Alec stood there for a second and then followed him in. He didn’t close the door. 

Mangus now laid down on the floor, his back against the wall and his legs stretched out as much as was possible, his knee pressed against the toilet. Alexander sat down next to him and sighed, probably wondering what Magnus was thinking. 

“Apparently he tied some sheets together.” Said Magnus dryly. He had gotten a call a couple of days ago about this, but didn’t want to spoil Alec’s birthday. It had been eating him from the inside out. His father had tried to kill himself in his prison cell. “Although, knowing my father’s delusions of grandeur, it was probably just a Great Escape plan. You know, scale the prison walls.” He shifted in place, feeling that familiar lump building in his throat. “He’s on suicide watch.” 

Alec didn’t know what to say, so he said the only thing he could. “I’m sorry,” and rubbed Magnus’ arm slightly. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” he said at once, and slid down to rest his head on Alec’s lap. He didn’t dare look at his eyes, he was afraid he’d see pitty. 

“Where’s Dorothea?”  
“She’s gone. I had to… um… there’s no money so…” He breathed deeply, trying to keep the breakdown from coming. “I’m sorry I know that’s gauche to talk about, but it’s uh, they’ve taken it all back.” Magnus finished, and Alec was stroking his hair ever so softly. He knew Magnus so well, he knew that calmed him down. 

“Mags, we need to get you out of here.” 

A small spur of panic went through his body. “No, I can’t leave this apartment.” The thought of moving out made all his fillings wash over him and he couldn’t hold it anymore. He started crying again and shifted in place, turning away from Alexander, ashamed of himself. He could feel Alec holding him a little tighter. 

Magnus turned his face, and for the first time, looked at Alec in the eyes. “Alexander, please. It’s only good when you’re here.” 

“Okay”


	5. September - Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week? Is it christmas???
> 
> Anyways, hope you like this one. It's very domestic, but this whole fic is pretty domestic so idk. It's a short one too, sorry about that. 
> 
> As always,   
> Kudos and comments = love  
> so please do that 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> XOXO

Within a week Alec was dragging boxes out of his mother’s house and into a truck. Even though Maryse didn’t necessarily approve, she didn’t object. Alec knew he had to do this, for Magnus. He could never forgive himself if something happened and he wasn't there. 

Izzy, Simon, and Clary were helping him moving into Magnus’ too, even Jace came around to help. Alec had grown quite fond of Clary’s new boyfriend, he was a bit arrogant though, nothing he hadn’t have to endure with Magnus now and then. 

He had walked into Alec on the street once, which ended in a coffee and Alec giving him advice about Clary. Looks like it worked because they seemed very happy together. 

Seeing this somehow made Alec optimistic about Magnus and himself. Who knows, maybe living together might help Magnus realize they are perfect for eachother? What his best friend had said went around in his head a thousand times: “It’s only good when you’re here.” That had to mean something. 

It took a couple of hours to do the full movement. When all the boxes where inside Alec told everyone to go home, that they had helped enough. No one disagreed. 

As Alec closed the door to the apartment he hear Magnus clear his throat. “Welcome home” he said. Alec smiled at that and turned around. The asian man clapped his hands together and said, “first order of business, let’s fix that damned sink.” 

“I thought you had fixed it already.” answered Alec. 

“Even you knoe that was a cover up, Alexander.” Alec just laughed in response. “Oh, shut up. Will you?” and he walked towards the bathroom, Alec following a second later. 

-

 

“I can’t get it.” Magnus said from under the sink. 

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing” 

He grunted and sighed a couple of times and finally managed to tighten the pipes. “Okay, done.” He stood up and looked at Alec, who was wearing an incredulous look and no shirt. He looked positively delicious if you asked Magnus. “Well go on! Don’t look so doubtful and try the sink.” 

Alec turned the faucet on and water started flowing freely. Alec screamed, half expecting and explosion. When nothing happened they both screamed in celebration. 

“Well don’t look so pleased with yourself, Mags.’ said Alec, laughing. In response all Magnus did was replace his suspenders over his bare torso and splashed water on Alec’s face. That was the beginning of all out war. 

It ended in Magnus carrying Alec head down and sticking his face in streaming cold water from the shower. How they got there? God knows. All Magnus knew was that fooling around with Alec like that made him want to fool around in another manner. 

The next morning they began unpacking all of Alec’s stuff, he didn’t expect that many things if he was honest. The bigger things were mostly art supplies, canvases and what not. Magnus actually found pulling these things out of their boxes quite comforting. The more was already out, the more real it all felt. 

 

“Stainless steel wipes?” Magnus threw the pack of wipes at Alec, who caught it with ease. 

He raised his arms in defense and said “My mom said they were essential.” and threw hem back at him with ease. He was wearing a cute sweater that made him look softer than usual, Alec could look quite intimidating when he tried. 

Magnus kept walking around, hoping to find something interesting, when he spotted a big canvas covered with a bed sheet. Naturally, he had to take a peek. “What is this?” he asked. 

“Don’t touch it!” yelped Alec and Magnus finished taking the sheet off the painting. He could see Alec turning crimson from the corner of his eye. He quite liked that. 

He grabbed the painting and moved it so Alec could see it too, and stood next to his best friends. Admiring the artwork. He was amazed by the painting itself, but also about the fact that Alec had chosen to paint him. 

“It’s called Magnus.” Alec said softly, moving closer to Magnus. “I was gonna show it to you later… but okay.” He leaned on Alec’s shoulder a bit. 

Magnus felt a sudden urge to kiss Alexander, but he didn’t. “Well, I think you captured my beauty quite well.” he retorted. That made Alec smile, and Magnus patted himself in the back for not fucking the moment up. 

“I painted you as a traditional obelisk.” Magnus humed in response. 

He could feel himself leaning more and more onto Alec as he spoke about the painting. “But by taking the traditionally male gender viewer’s gaze and setting it upon a male subject, I’m essentially queering the viewers eyes.” Alec finished, laughing a little bit at the end. 

Magnus lifted himself off from Alec’s chest and said “I know youve been saying that since before you came out of the closet. I swear to god you came out of the womb with a master’s in queer theory.” Alec laughed again, and Magnus continued “What’s that Joubert quote? When my friends are one eyed I look at their profile. Thank god you only look at my profile, Alec”


End file.
